pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gra Na Telefon Komórkowy
Witaj. Możesz nazywać mnie "Jack". To nie jest moje prawdziwe imię, ale tego będę się na razie trzymał. Nadszedł czas, abym opowiedział Wam swoją historię. Wierzcie lub nie, ale oto jest. Proponuję, żebyście wzięli do siebie lekcje, jakiej ta historia uczy, nawet jeśli odrzucicie to jako bzdury, tak jak 98% innych opowiadań w internecie. Ale w tej historii jest więcej prawdy, niż ktokolwiek z was mógłby podejrzewać. Skończyłem szkołę trzy lata temu, ale to jest czas kiedy właśnie to wydarzenie ma miejsce, więc muszę trochę cofnąć się w czasie. Pierwsze dwa i pół roku, chodziłem do szkoły w południowej części Ameryki, niedaleko zatoki. Mieliśmy różnego rodzaju historie o duchach i była jedna lekcja, której uczyli nas nadopiekuńczy rodzice: nie mieszaj się w sprawy, których nie rozumiesz. Nie byłem zbyt popularny w mojej szkole na południu. Pierwsze dwa lata były prawdziwą torturą ponieważ byłem wielkim kretynem i wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali. Byłem samotny i całe lekcje grałem na Game Boy'u, a później wracałem do domu, żeby zagrać w MMO, od którego byłem uzależniony. Wszystko zmieniło się kiedy przez pracę mojej mamy musieliśmy przenieść się na zachód. Zacząłem uczęszczać do szkoły katolickiej, w której było nie więcej niż 250 uczniów. Właśnie wtedy dopasowałem się i nareszcie znalazłem przyjaciół. Nikt nie wiedział jakim kretynem byłem więc postanowiłem 'ukryć poziom mojej mocy', i spróbowałem znaleźć przyjaciół pierwszy raz w życiu. Kto wie? Może nawet miałbym uroczą dziewczynę, gdybym był ostrożny. Zacząłem spotykać się z ludźmi ze szkoły. W tak małej szkole, znasz każdego. Pierwszego dnia poznałem przyjaciela, który nazywał się Sam. Na przerwie usiadłem z nim i jego znajomymi. Opowiedział mi wszystko o uczniach tej szkoły - kto był najbardziej popularny, kto był luzakiem, i tak dalej. Przedstawił mnie też swoim znajomym: Jim, duży miły gość, którego waga była na granicy 130 kg, Vogelman, komputerowy kujon i haker, i Thomas, muzyk, który gra na gitarze elektrycznej. Spotkałem też Stephanie, odważną dziewczynę z Azji. Niektórzy mówili, że potrafiła być niezłą suką, ale wydawała się fajna. Interesowała się grami i nigdy nie wkurzała żadnego z nas. Myślała nawet, że jestem zabawny. Pewnie dlatego zaczęła do mnie dzwonić po szkole. Sam mówił mi różne rzeczy o niej, na przykład, że robiła przekąski dla chłopców w szkole, ale później posypywała je Viagrą (lek na potencję dla mężczyzn) albo dolewała środków przeczyszczających, więc każdy kto zjadł taką przekąskę, cierpiał z powodu okrutnego żartu. Ja tylko zaśmiałem się do siebie i grzecznie odmawiałem, zawsze kiedy coś mi proponowała. Był też... Rottenbacher. Jego prawdziwe imię to Jason, ale wszyscy nazywali go 'Rottenbacher' lub 'Kraut', ponieważ był hardcorowym Nazistą. Był wyrzutkiem i samotnikiem. Nikt nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Codziennie do szkoły ubierał opaskę ze Swastyką, pod swoją bluzą, tak, żeby nauczyciele nie widzieli, ale kiedy było mu gorąco i ściągał bluzę - lub kiedy przebierał się w szatni - opaska była widoczna. Dodatkowo, wiedział, że w Halloween i na szkolny bal przebierańców mogło mu to ujść na sucho i Rottenbacher zawsze ubierał całkowitą replikę munduru SS, z czarnym kapeluszem i długimi kozakami. Był złośliwym skurwysynem. Kiedy ktoś naskarżył na niego nauczycielowi lub zapytał o Nazistowskie sprawy, on obrażał ich na tle rasowym i etnicznym, przeklinał na nich i krzyczał 'Heil Hitler!'. Dodatkowo, jedna dziwna rzecz wpadła mi w oko. Rottenbacher zawsze chodził lekko utykając, jakby coś go bolało. Sam powiedział, że raz widział jak zakładał włosiennicę pokutną, taką jakiej używają katoliccy księża, żeby ukarać się za popełnione grzechy. To była szkoła katolicka, więc tak jak większość w tym czasie, uważałem, że nosił to dlatego, że był bardzo pobożnym katolikiem. To było dosyć dziwne dla osoby, która tak kochała Hitlera, ale byliśmy w takim wieku, że nikt nie chciał myśleć o takich sprawach. Po zapoznaniu mnie ze wszystkimi, Sam opowiedział mi stare historie związane ze szkołą - włączając legendę o Kaylee, dziewczynie, która zginęła w zagadkowych okolicznościach po zagraniu w jakąś 'grę na telefon komórkowy'. Pokazał mi tą dziewczynę w albumie i wszyscy potwierdzili jego słowa. Zaraz po tych wydarzeniach została uznana za zmarłą. Ale jeśli chodziło o to co dokładnie się stało – nikt nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Zawsze mówili tylko o ‘grze na telefon komórkowy.’ Sam. Stephanie, urocza, złośliwa Azjatycka dziewczyna. Rottenbacher, masochistyczny Nazista. Gra na telefon komórkowy. Policyjne dochodzenie na temat zaginięcia nastolatki. Wszyscy ci ludzie i wydarzenia miały zebrać się razem i wciągnąć mnie w coś w czym nie chciałem brać udziału. Dopiero po dwóch latach zrozumiałem jak i dlaczego wszystko tak się potoczyło. Przyszedł koniec drugiego półrocza, długie lato minęło w mgnieniu oka i w końcu przyszedł czas na ostatni rok szkoły. Wszyscy wrócili do szkoły, żeby zacząć najbardziej leniwy i zabawny rok szkoły w naszym życiu. Rottenbacher, nadal utykał podczas chodzenia i krzyczał swoje Nazistowskie głupoty za każdym razem kiedy ktoś się do niego przyczepił. Rok zaczął się bardzo cicho. Mówiono, że podczas wakacji miały miejsce dwa kolejne zniknięcia z powodu ‘gry na telefon komórkowy’. Policja podejrzewała, że za zniknięciami stoi seryjny zabójca. Nawiązując do gazety, jedyny związek między zabójstwami to wiadomość znaleziona na telefonie, której treść mówiła : ‘Witaj w grze.’ Wiadomości nie były wysłane z tej samej komórki, więc te dowody zostały odrzucone. Dla mnie rok nie zaczął się źle. To właśnie w tym roku się otworzyłem. Miałem już grupę przyjaciół, którym ufałem i dzięki nim czułem się spokojniejszy. Można powiedzieć, że stałem się popularny w niektórych grupach. Stephanie lubiła spędzać czas ze mną, ponieważ uważała, że moje żarty były zabawne. Pewnego dnia – nadal pamiętam ten dzień jako najpiękniejszy dzień mojego życie – podeszła do mnie po szkole, popatrzyła swoimi pięknymi Azjatyckimi oczyma i uśmiechnęła się. Spytała mnie wprost : ‘Jack, umówisz się ze mną?’ Ja zaśmiałem się i podskoczyłem z radości. ‘Oczywiście, że tak,’ odpowiedziałem i zatańczyłem wokół niej. Nareszcie miałem dziewczynę. Wychodziliśmy na randki, spotykaliśmy się po szkole, jedliśmy lunch z Sam’em, Jim’em i Vogelman’em. Może nie byłbym taki szczęśliwy, gdybym wiedział co miało się wydarzyć niedługo. Pewnego dnia na przerwie, Stephanie siedziała z nami i opowiadała o nocowaniu u koleżanki. Mówiła, że dziewczyny z innej szkoły mówiły o grze na telefon komórkowy. Powiedziała też, że te dziewczyny znały i wyjaśniły jej zasady gry. Podobno, możesz wejść do gry przez wysłanie wiadomości o północy na właściwy numer telefonu. Wiadomość powinna zawierać jedno zdanie : ‘Życzę sobie mocy do rzucania klątwy.’ Jeśli zrobiłeś to poprawnie, dostaniesz wiadomość, która mówi ‘Witaj w grze’ i pewnie dlatego policja znalazła tą wiadomość na telefonach ofiar. Stephanie kontynuowała swoje opowiadanie o grze, a my słuchaliśmy. Osoby, które stawały się częścią gry, były w niebezpieczeństwie. W ciągu dwóch tygodni musieli wykonać jedno z wielu zadań. Jeśli tego nie zrobili, byli zabierani w nocy. W tej chwili jej przerwałem. ‘Zabierani? Przez kogo? Gdzie?’ Stephanie milczała przez chwilę. ‘Nie wiem,’ Wyszeptała. Powiedziała, że są dwie możliwości, aby się uchronić: Pierwszy sposób to znalezienie przedmiotu ochronnego. To mogło być cokolwiek. Nigdy nie wiedziałeś co to będzie, ale cokolwiek to było, przynosiło cierpienie, fizyczne lub psychiczne. To była mała cena, którą musieli płacić, ale byli pod ochroną tak długo jak nosili ten przedmiot. Drugi sposób, to wciągnięcie kogoś innego do gry. Można było to zrobić przez wysłanie na jego telefon wiadomości ‘Witaj w grze’. Jeśli ktoś otrzymał tą wiadomość od osoby, która jest w grze, odbiorca także został włączany do gry. Jeżeli osoba nie znalazła przedmiotu ochronnego, zostawała zabrana. Jednak w drugim sposobie był haczyk. Przedmiot ochronny zabezpieczał cię tak długo, jak go nosiłeś, ale wciągnięcie kogoś do gry dawało ci tylko niewielką ilość czasu. Za pierwszą osobę dostajesz dwa tygodnie. Później tylko tydzień. Za każdym razem przedłużany czas stawał się krótszy i w końcu wciąganie kolejnych osób nie przynosiło prawie żadnego czasu i wtedy musiałeś znaleźć ten przedmiot. Powiedziałem Stephanie, że to są same bzdury. ‘Naprawdę tak myślisz?’ Zapytała. ‘Jeśli to prawda, to by wyjaśniało to co znalazła policja. I wyobraź sobie jak fajnie byłoby rzucić klątwę i wciągnąć do gry kogoś kto cię wkurzył! Mógłbyś się pozbyć kogoś i nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział.’ W jej głosie wyczułem coś czego nie było wcześniej. Była niemal uradowana na samą myśl. Szczerze, trochę mnie to przestraszyło. ‘Nawet tak nie mów,’ Powiedziałem. ‘Takie sprawy są ponad moje czy twoje rozumienie. Nie powinniśmy mieszać się w takie sprawy. Co jeśli wejdziesz do gry, a to wszystko okaże się prawdą? Co ja bym zrobił gdyby coś ci się stało? Obiecaj mi, że nigdy tego nie zrobisz.’ ‘Nigdy nie myślałam, że taka osoba jak ty mogłaby przestraszyć się takich głupot, Jack.’ Powiedziała, niemal rozbawiona. ‘Wiesz, myślę, że nie powinniśmy mieszać się w sprawy, których nie rozumiemy. Ale obiecaj mi, Steph. Obiecaj, że nie będziesz próbować się przyłączać.’ Powiedziałem bardzo poważnie. Ona westchnęła, ‘Dobra, dobra. Nie będę grać w tą straszną grę. Zadowolony?’ Powiedziałem jej, że byłem zadowolony. Prawda jednak była inna – bałem się. Nie wierzyłem jej. Znam ją długo i nie widziałem, żeby kogoś zdradziła, ale zawsze była kłamcą i kłamała jeśli pomogło jej to iść naprzód bez powodowania cierpienia u innych. Ale zawsze uważałem, że to było urocze i po prostu to akceptowałem. Jednak tym razem, sprawa była zbyt poważna. Kilka dni później, Stephanie wróciła i powiedziała, że przyłączyła się do gry. Byłem wkurzony. ‘O czym ty mówisz, Stephanie? Obiecałaś mi, że tego nie zrobisz!’ ‘Tak, tak wiem! Ale to nic poważnego. Mam wszystko dobrze zaplanowane. Wiesz, jeśli to prawda, i to działa, to dla nas świetna okazja!’ Wtedy ona pokazała mi swój telefon i powiedziała ‘spójrz!’ Spojrzałem i zobaczyłem wiadomość ‘Witaj w grze.’ ‘Trochę straszne, co nie? Dostałam to zaraz jak wysłałam wiadomość po północy, tak jak dziewczyny mówiły.’ Byłem zszokowany. Nie mogłem z siebie wydusić słowa. Ta gra chyba nie mogła być prawdziwa? ‘Stephanie, jeśli to jest prawdziwe, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Masz tylko dwa tygodnie na znalezienie przedmiotu ochronnego.’ ‘Wiem. Dlatego wysłałam wiadomość do Rebeki. Dowiem się czy to prawda czy nie!’ Wkurzyłem się na nią. ‘Co zrobiłaś?! Ale Stephanie, jeśli to się okaże prawdą będziesz mordercą! Rzuciłaś klątwę na Rebekę i teraz ona zginie przez ciebie!’ ‘Uspokój się, Jack. Ja i tak nie wierzę w takie rzeczy. Ale nawet jeśli, Rebeka zawsze była zwykła suką. I tak by ją to spotkało.’ Stephanie zachichotała w taki sposób jaki to kochałem, ale niestety, nie tym razem. Kilka tygodni minęło i nic się nie stało. Ale jednego dnia, Rebeka nie przyszła do szkoły. Podczas przerwy, Stephanie jak zwykle siedziała z nami, kiedy przyszedł zastępca dyrektora i zaczął mówić do nas przez megafon. ‘Proszę o uwagę,’ Wszyscy zamilkli. ‘Policja poinformowała nas o zaginięciu Rebeki.’ Złota skóra Stephanie, zmieniła kolor na biały. Dziewczyna zamarła. ‘Jej rodzice bardzo się martwią. Jeśli ktokolwiek z was wie coś o niej, proszę, aby przyszedł do mnie po szkole. To wszystko.’ ‘Stephanie…’ Wyszeptałem. Bardzo się jej bałem. Bałem się tego co może zrobić. Ona popatrzyła na mnie i powiedziała, ‘Nic nie mów. Po prostu nic.’ Stephanie wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Pobiegłem za nią. ‘Stephanie! Stephanie! Co robisz?’ Cały czas uciekała ode mnie, w ręku trzymała swój telefon. ‘Nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać, Jack. Jeśli mam przeżyć, potrzebuję więcej czasu. Mogę zdobyć jeszcze tydzień jeśli rzucę klątwę na kogoś innego. To da mi trzy tygodnie żeby to znaleźć.’ ‘Stephanie, czy ty siebie słyszysz! Na kogo zamierzasz rzucić klątwę? Zabiłabyś kogoś jeszcze, żeby zdobyć trochę czasu? Zobacz co się z tobą stało!’ Ona zaczęła płakać. ‘Wiem, cholera! Wiem kogo przeklnę. Nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Obiecuję.’ ‘Stephanie, to jest niesprawiedliwe. Nie możesz tego zrobić. Nikt na to nie zasługuje. Chcę ci pomóc! Możemy razem znaleźć ten przedmiot!’ Ona odwróciła się i pokazała mi swój telefon. W folderze wysłanych wiadomości, znajdował się sms do Rottenbacher’a, którego treść mówiła ‘Witaj w grze.’ Zacząłem płakać. Przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie. ‘Stephanie, Stephanie. Kocham cię. Przepraszam. To niesprawiedliwe. To nie jest w porządku.’ Ona też mnie przytuliła i zaczęła płakać. Spędziliśmy tak prawie godzinę. Nadal pamiętam to jakby to było wczoraj. Później poszliśmy do domu i zaczęliśmy szukać przedmiotu ochronnego. Następnego dnia, szedłem ze Stephanie do szkoły kiedy podszedł do nas Rottenbacher. Był wściekły. Wyciągnął telefon i trzymał go przed jej twarzą. ‘Czy to twój pomysł na żart, głupia skośnooka suko?’ Prawdę mówiąc, Rottenbacher miał prawo być trochę wkurzony. Prawda, był nazistowskim dziwakiem, ale przez te wszystkie plotki na temat morderstw, każdy byłby wkurzony przez taką wiadomość. Nawet jeśli, nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek mówił w ten sposób do mojej dziewczyny. ‘Hej, uważaj na słowa. Tak nie mówi się do damy.’ ‘Damy?’ Krzyknął Rottenbacher. ‘Ta pieprzona dziwka to nie dama. Jest tylko suką i próbowała mnie zabić! Założę się, że zabiłaś tą drugą dziewczynę, co nie? Rebeka? To przez ciebie zginęła, prawda?’ Stephanie znowu zaczęła płakać. Uderzyłem Rottenbacher’a w twarz tak mocno jak tylko potrafiłem. Zachwiał się i złapał za wargę, z której poleciało trochę krwi. Spodziewałem się, że naskoczy na mnie, ale on tylko stał. Po chwili, zaczął mówić. ‘Nie rozumiesz, Stephanie? JA JUŻ JESTEM W GRZE. Zawsze byłem. Znam zasady. Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nigdy nie wciągnąłem nikogo do gry.’ ‘bzdury!’ Powiedziałem. ‘Jeśli to prawda, dlaczego-‘ Nagle, przypomniała mi się włośnica pokutna, którą Rottenbacher ubierał wokół swojej nogi, która powodowała, że utykał w bólu. Przypomniało mi się też co mówiła Stephanie. Przedmiot ochronny zadawał cierpienie posiadacza. ‘Masz przedmiot ochronny! Masz go!’ Oczy Stephanie zaszkliły się. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, z czego ja zdałem sobie sprawę przed chwilą. Rottenbacher uśmiechnął się. ‘To prawda. Więc lepiej niech twoja dziewczyna wie, że nie dostaje żadnego dodatkowego czasu za rzucenie na mnie klątwy. Ja już tam byłem i to zrobiłem.’ Stephanie spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Dni mijały, a ja i Stephanie próbowaliśmy znaleźć przedmiot ochronny, ale nie mogliśmy niczego znaleźć. Zbliżała się dwutygodniowy termin, a ona wyglądała na bardziej przerażoną każdego dnia. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, jej zazwyczaj wspaniała osobowość, teraz była ponura i strapiona. Często patrzyła się w jeden punkt i modliła się. Po dwóch tygodniach, oboje byliśmy przerażeni. Przyszła do mnie po szkole i powiedziała, ‘Jack, chcę, żebyś dzisiaj ze mną spał. Zostań ze mną całą noc i nie pozwól, żeby to mnie zabrało.’ Nie mogłem jej odmówić. Tego wieczoru wszedłem do jej domu przez okno. Spaliśmy razem. To było słodko-kwaśne. Zasnęła trzymając mnie, ale ja leżałem z otwartymi oczyma, obserwując i czekając, aż w końcu zasnąłem koło 4:30 nad ranem z powodu wykończenia. Następnego dnia, kiedy się obudziłem, jedyne o czym pomyślałem to ‘Stephanie!’ Rozejrzałem się ale jej nie było przy mnie. ‘Stephanie!’ Krzyknąłem, wybiegając z łóżka. Zacząłem jej szukać. Poszedłem do kuchni. ‘Trochę ciszej,’ Powiedziała. To była Stephanie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jak siedzi przy stole. Uśmiechała się i wydawała się beztroska jak zwykle. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. ‘Moi rodzice poszli już do pracy, ale nie chcę, żeby sąsiedzi zaczęli się czegoś domyślać.’ Nareszcie się skończyło, a ona była bezpieczna. Nic po nią nie przyszło. Pobiegłem przez kuchnię, uściskałem ją i pocałowałem. Wszystko było idealne. Przez dwa tygodnie. Wtedy przyszedł ten dzień i dziewięciu uczniów zniknęło, włączając Sam’a. W szkole panowało zamieszanie. Nikt nie wiedział co się z nimi stało ani gdzie są. Nikt oprócz mnie i osoby, która to zrobiła: Stephanie. Czas, który dostawała za wprowadzenie kolejnej osoby do gry był krótszy o połowę po wciągnięciu kolejnej osoby, czyli dziewięć osób dawało jej niewiele więcej niż dwa tygodnie. Oznaczało to, że jej czas kończył się właśnie dzisiaj. Po szkole spotkałem się z nią, żeby o tym porozmawiać. ‘Stephanie, policja zaczyna się domyślać. Nie możesz więcej tego robić, a ja nie mogę patrzyć jak to robisz. To jest złe!’ Ona patrzyła na mnie. Nic nie mówiła. Nadal pamiętam jak wyglądały jej oczy tego dnia. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna, którą znałem i kochałem już dawno odeszła i jedyne co teraz zostało to bezduszna pustka, która dążyła do tego, żeby przeżyć i bała się śmierci bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Nawet teraz, nadal ją kochałem. Była moją pierwszą i jedyną dziewczyną i nie mogłem pozwolić jej odejść. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby coś jej się stało. ‘Będzie dobrze,’ Powiedziała. ‘Już więcej tego nie zrobię. Pogodziłam się z tym co muszę zrobić i zrobię to. Nikt więcej nie umrze przeze mnie.’ ‘Stephanie… jesteś pewna? Może uda nam się znaleźć przedmiot ochronny dla ciebie, jeśli poszukamy teraz.’ Ona popatrzyła na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. ‘Nie ma sensu uciekać teraz. Chcę tylko spędzić tą noc z tobą, dobrze? Ostatnia noc razem. To wszystko czego chcę.’ To złamało mi serce. Wszystko było zbyt melancholijne i dramatyczne. Było mi smutno usłyszeć od niej te słowa, ta myśl, że może zostać zabrana. Zwróciłem. Wymiotowałem nieustannie, próbując walczyć z niekończącym się strumieniem łez. Tej nocy, znowu ze mną spała. Chora, słaba i zmęczona. Ja zasnąłem ze zmęczenia około 3:00 nad ranem. Około godziny później obudziłem się. Stephanie zniknęła. Usiadłem i rozejrzałem się. Znalazłem notkę i przeczytałem ją. ‘Jack : Przepraszam, że znowu skłamałam, ale nie jestem gotowa, żeby umrzeć.’ Przeszły mnie ciarki. Kontynuowałem czytanie. ‘Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego co muszę zrobić. Nie martw się, jak obiecałam, nikt już nie zginie przeze mnie.’ Co ona sobie myśli? Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Nagle zauważyłem, że pistolet kalibru 4.5, który dostałem od ojca na osiemnaste urodziny, zniknął. Wszystko nabrało sensu. To dlatego chciała spędzić tą noc ze mną. Chciała zabrać mój pistolet. Chciała pójść do Rottenbacher’a i zabrać JEGO przedmiot ochronny. Tak szybko jak tylko mogłem, narzuciłem na siebie ubrania i pobiegłem do ciężarówki. Popędziłem do apartamentu Rottenbacher’a. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, zamek był odstrzelony, a ze środka dobiegały głosy. Pchnąłem drzwi. ‘Co się tutaj dzieje?’ Zapytałem. Rozejrzałem się. Stephanie trzymała mój pistolet wymierzony w Rottenbacher’a. Ściany apartamentu były pokryte zdjęciami Adolfa Hitlera i transparentami ze Swastyką. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane bicze i łańcuchy. Rottenbacher stał na podłodze w długiej piżamie i przeklinał Stephanie w swoim typowym Nazistowskim stylu. Krzyczał o ‘inwazji na dom’, mówił, że ‘zadzwoni na policję.’ Nawet teraz miał na ramieniu czerwoną opaskę. To było oczywiste, że ten wariat był fanatykiem. Stephanie krzyknęła na niego. ‘Zamknij się do cholery!’ Strzeliła w ścianę za nim i skrzywiła się. W moich uszach dzwoniło od hałasu spowodowanego strzałem, ale atmosfera była zbyt napięta, żebym wtedy się tym przejmował. ‘Teraz oddaj mi to kolczaste narzędzie tortur, które zawsze nosisz, albo zabiję cię tu i teraz.’ Jej głos był złośliwy. Rottenbacher stał chwilę bez słowa, a później zaczął ściągać dół swojej piżamy. ‘Robisz wielki błąd,’ Powiedział. ‘Powinnaś to zaakceptować i zginąć z godnością. To ci się nigdy nie uda.’ Mówiąc to, zdjął włośnicę pokutną z nogi, na której widoczne były strugi krwi, i podał jej przedmiot. Ona od razu założyła ją na swoją nogę i zacisnęła tak, żeby ją bolało. Jej noga zaczęła krwawić. ‘Chodźmy, Jack.’ Wyszeptała i odwróciła się, żeby wyjść. Wyszedłem razem z nią. Słyszałem wołanie Rottenbacher’a. ‘To ci się nigdy nie uda! On przyjdzie po ciebie i zabierze cię do piekła za to co zrobiłaś! Zapłacisz za wszystkie te dzieci!’ Kiedy odchodziliśmy widziałem, że Stephanie płacze. Było mi niedobrze. Byłem obrzydzony tym wszystkim. Byłem obrzydzony tym, że Stephanie była taka bezlitosna i samolubna. Byłem obrzydzony sam sobą, za to, że to wszystko widziałem, a nie zrobiłem niczego, żeby ją zatrzymać. Przynajmniej teraz jest już po wszystkim. Kiedy wracaliśmy do ciężarówki, pomodliłem się za Rottenbacher’a w nadziei, że będzie mógł znaleźć nowy przedmiot ochronny w ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni. Może był rasistowskim skurwysynem, ale w pewnym sensie był lepszy niż Stephanie. Jeśli to prawda, że nigdy nikogo nie wciągnął do gry, nie zasługiwał na taką śmierć. Odwiozłem Stephanie do domu. Była wykończona. ‘Dobranoc,’ Wyszeptałem. ‘Dobranoc, Jack. Kocham cię,’ Powiedziała i wyszła z ciężarówki prosto do domu. Ja też jechałem już do domu. Byłem zmęczony całym dniem. Nagle, zadzwonił mój telefon. Odebrałem. To była Stephanie. ‘Halo?’ Pierwsze co usłyszałem to wrzask, a później dźwięk przypominający walenie w drzwi. ‘Jack! Pomocy! On tu jest! On tu jest i IDZIE PO MNIE!’ ‘Co? Trzymaj się, Steph!’ Całkowicie zmieniłem kierunek i znów jechałem w stronę jej domu. Usłyszałem dźwięk drzwi wpychanych do środka, po nim kolejny wrzask. Słyszałem przeraźliwe krzyki Stephanie, krzyki mrożące krew w żyłach. Pamiętam tą chwilę dokładnie, pamiętam każde jej słowo. ‘Nie! Nie! Nie chcę umrzeć!’ Dostałem zastrzyk adrenaliny i nacisnąłem pedał gazu. ‘Nie, nie, nie! Przestań!’ Krzyknęła jeszcze raz i usłyszałem coś, co brzmiało jak telefon uderzający podłogę, a krzyki Stephanie oddalały się. A później, martwa cisza. ‘Stephanie? Stephanie?! Odpowiedz, cholera!’ Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi więc zadzwoniłem na policję. Kiedy dojechałem na miejsce, frontowe drzwi były roztrzaskane. Zaparkowałem samochód na podjeździe i wyszedłem, trzymając w ręce pistolet. Wbiegłem do środka, przeszukując pomieszczenia. Wszystko było jak w zwolnionym tempie. Wszedłem do sypialni Stephanie. Włączyłem światło i sprawdziłem każdy zakamarek, trzymając pistolet przed sobą. Coś przykuło moją uwagę. Telefon Stephanie leżał na podłodze obok jej łóżka. Na środku pokoju, na dywanie, była niewielka plama krwi. Nie więcej niż kilka kropel. Najbardziej szokujące było jednak były ślady po paznokciach, które zostawiła Stephanie, kiedy to coś wyciągało ją z pokoju. Nie mogłem już tego znieść. Wyszedłem z jej pokoju. W drodze do wyjścia, zauważyłem, że większość jej paznokci została wyrwana, kiedy próbowała złapać dywan, i leżały porozrzucane blisko śladów, które zostawiły jej palce. Wyszedłem na ulicę i znów zwymiotowałem. W oddali słyszałem syrenę policyjną. Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Policja prowadziła dochodzenie : przepytywali mnie wiele razy, a za każdym razem opowiadałem im tą samą historię. Powiedziałem im prawdę, jaką znałem. Myślę, że mi nie uwierzyli, ale wszystkie dowody wspierały moje zeznania i nie było nic co mogło by rzucić na mnie podejrzenia, więc pozwolili mi odejść. Wszystko zaczęło powoli wracać do normy. Nasza klasa ochłonęła po stracie tylu znajomych, a ja po czasie zaakceptowałem to co się stało, jako odległy sen. Ukończyłem szkołę i poszedłem do szkoły średniej. Ale była jedna rzecz, która dręczyła mnie przez ten czas, i to był Rottenbacher. Miał rację. Nawet po tym jak Stephanie zabrała jego włośnicę pokutną, on nie zniknął tak jak Stephanie i inni. Może kiedyś spotkacie Rottenbacher’a, on zawsze nosi tą czerwoną Nazistowską opaskę ze Swastyką. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kontynuacja : Alternate 21328 Kategoria:Opowiadania